The Fundimental Things Apply
by IsobelFrances
Summary: Have you ever wondered if your life was already laid out for you; events already set in motion before you were even born? Are the choices you make already predetermined? In 1983 I ran away trying to escape everything, I was then saved by a boy, the most peculiar boy, who told me riddles from movies and dragged into a world full of secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this has been bugging me for a while now so I thought that I would just let it flow. I have not given up on my other story, so don't worry if you are waiting for the next update I will try and write soon, but I've got lots of exams at the moment – Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I wish I did but the paperwork does not agree with me.**

* * *

><p>The open sky cries down upon me, soaking me to the bone. I ignore it. My legs burn in pain, but I keep on running, I can't go back. They can't make me, but yet they still try…<p>

I don't know where I am, but it's dark and cold, I'm scared that they will find me. I've spent so much of my life running from them and I know that I can never stop. Danger is around every corner, and the corners are everywhere taunting me. I ignore my fear; I keep on running, faster and faster, taking the streets at random. I have one mission; to stay alive.

I run into another side street trying to stay hidden. I trip and fall on what I presume is bin bags, but then I hear a small cry of pain and I know that I am not alone, this scars me but I hide it;

"Who's there?" I call out into the darkness

"Might have to ask you the same question." The voice responds

"Show yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, just move your foot."

"Why?" I ask cautiously

"You're standing on my jacket."

"Oh sorry." I reply and quickly move.

"Thanks Newbie."

"Newbie?"

"You're obviously new at this." He explains

"Why would you think that?"

"You apologised."

"And?"

"It's rare for people who are running."

"Perhaps I have manners." I respond with a slight grin.

"I doubt that." The voice replies as he finally stands up and puts on his jacket. He is reasonably tall and he seems to be about fourteen- the same age as me. His brown hair which in my opinion is out of control, falls across his eyes hiding them from me. When he quickly moves it out the way I discover that his eyes are green and sparkling slightly as if out of amusement.

"Who are you?" I ask more boldly than I feel.

"Does it matter?" he asks with a smirk

"To me it does."

"My name is Anthony." He replies with a broader grin "But I tend to go by Tony. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm listening." He replies with a smirk, he is a strange and I know that I should not trust him, but there is something inside of me telling me otherwise.

"Alexis." I reply matching his grin "But I tend not to tell anyone."

"Very well Alexis, what are you doing here?"

"Running." I reply bluntly

"Yeah, I can see that." He grins and I feel a strange sensation in my chest. "Do you make a habit of running?"

"If I need to."

"Why?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?" I ask in a slightly agitated voice.

"If you want." He shrugs.

"We'll your hardly participating." I point out.

"Yeah, but my life's no fun."

"What makes you think my life's any better?" I ask looking into his eyes, once the contact is made he starts reading them as if they were the pages of a book, and strangely I don't care there is a part of me which wants him to understand the secrets I am forced to keep.

"It's not at the moment, but it was, and it will be again." Tony replies after a couple of seconds.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm gonna make it happen." He grins "Come on!" he beckons as he starts to leave the alleyway.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a little place." He says not giving anything away. I sigh in response but quickly walk over to join him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it's a taster and I don't have much time.<strong>

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, since people liked it I'm going to continue. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I do not own NCIS or its character Anthony DiNozzo. I may dream, but it's not going to happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

I study the gray building in front of us; it's not new but then again it's not old, the walls are concrete and look slightly dirty, but then again so do the surrounding buildings.

"What is this place?" I ask

"It's a soup kitchen." He responds with a knowing grin.

"And why did you bring me here?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on." He sighs and takes my hand, leading me inside the building. Inside there are many rooms, each with the same coloured off-white walls and the blue-gray tiles, Tony leads me through a maze of corridors until we finally end up in a room full people sitting at large wooden tables and plastic chairs, with a make shift kitchen at one side.

"I still don't understand." I say, but I really can't help thinking about how he is still holding my hand and the fact that I don't want him to let go.

"I thought you might be hungry." He admits with a shrug and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks." I mutter and I feel my cheeks start to burn. He ignores in to my relief and leads me over to the area where the food is being served.

"Thanks." I mutter again once we are seated with bowls of soup and a cup of tea.

"No prob." He responds with a smile that makes me blush again.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"I um… thought that you would … um…" he trails off.

"What did you think?" I ask before I realise how tactless I was being.

"I thought that you might need a break from life." He mutters.

"But you don't know anything about my life."

"It's not hard to guess."

"Tell me." I whisper not sure if I want to know what he sees.

"You used to live a good life before the people you are running from people hurt you, since then you haven't trusted anyone, even your oldest friends because they all hurt you in some way or another. You will do anything not to go back there, but you are scared that things will get worse."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I've been through it." He says with a sad smile.

"But why are you helping me?"

"I'm giving you the break that no-one gave me."

We stay silent and finish the rest of our meal, not sure if we can trust our mouths with words.

"What now?" I ask once we have returned our cups and bowls.

"We find somewhere safe for the night." He tells me and leads the way out the building.

"Is anywhere safe?" I ask with slight sarcasm earning me a grin.

"Depends on who you are hiding from." He replies. "But this place should do for the night." He grinned as he pointed inside a dark alleyway.

"Fine." I sigh and follow him in. We sit down behind some empty dustbins for shelter and to remain hidden. I pull my thin jacket closer to my body, trying to get warm. Tony notices and starts to remove his jacket. As soon as I notice I protest but he shrugs it off and continues anyway.

"Thank you." I smile when he places it over me, already warm from when he was wearing it. I pull it closer and I can smell his scent, it's kind of musty but I like it and I instinctively bring it closer.

When I wake up it is still dark. My position has moved and I am surprised to find my head on his shoulder and his arm draped around my waist pulling me closer to him, but I make no move to remove it; I feel strangely safe, and I want this sensation to last forever. I close my eyes and drift back off to sleep.

Then next time I wake up it is still dark, but something is wrong, I can feel it. I look over at Tony, he's sensed it too and his eyes are darting around the place looking for any sign of danger.

"Can you see anything?" I whisper as quietly as I can. He quickly shakes his head and brings his hand to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. We wait for what seems like hours as the noise in the alleyway dies down and we are left in silence. Once we are both sure that whoever it was is gone, we emerge from behind the dustbins.

"We should move." He tells me and I nod in agreement.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, but we've got to get away from here and fast. We don't want to be here if they come back." He takes my hand again and I feel it start to tingle in his warmth.

"Thanks for giving me your jacket." I say handing it back over to him.

"I would not have been much of a gentleman if I'd have let you freeze." He says with a shrug.

"So you think of yourself as a gentleman?" I tease.

"No … I was just… Oh never mind." He mutters and his cheeks blush slightly out of embarrassment. "Come on." He says leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno, we'll decide that when we get there."He says with a slight laugh and I can't help but join in. After a few minutes we start running, gathering distance quickly from the alleyway in which we slept in, and somewhere along the line we joined hands.

But little did we know that we were being watched by two different people…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay a bit of a cliff-hanger there. More action will be coming and so will answers, I hope you like it and please tell me what you think. I really would like to know what you guys think of Alexis and the situation they are in. Your opinions always matter =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews I am glad that people like it =) this chapter has a lot of action in it, and I hope it does not seem rushed. **

**And in response to Frankie's review: this is Tony's life from before NCIS and it starts from when he was fourteen, so no the team has not betrayed him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its character Anthony DiNozzo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>

It was dark when we stopped running and my legs felt a bit like jelly, but I continued to ignore it and examine my surroundings.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Tony asks

"I was hoping you did." I reply with slightly uneven breathing.

"Come on let's find somewhere to stay for the night." He says and starts walking in a random direction.

"Hey wait up!" I moan as I have to run to catch up with him. "You know that was really mean!" I complain, he smiles in response and I just roll my eyes.

"So much for being a gentleman."

"It comes and goes." He says with a shrug.

"Perhaps it should be going." I freeze as shivers run down my spine; it can't be him they can't have found me. "Aren't you going to even look at me?" he asks in a sinister voice. I feel Tony slide his hand through mine, letting me know that he is ready to run or stay depending on my actions. I take a deep breath and turn around to face the man who has brought me so much pain.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly

"Now, now that is no way to talk to your Uncle." He scolds.

"The only relationship we have is by blood." I spat in response.

"Now come on Alexis, you know it's more than that." He says and moves forward to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tony snaps and pulls me behind him.

"What are you going to do about it little boy?" My Uncle teases "You know Alexis; your father will not be please by the company you keep."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone?" I yell.

"Ahh, but Alexis you are far too valuable for that." He says moving closer to me again.

"I said leave her alone." Tony says more forcefully this time and I notice my Uncle hesitate slightly.

"Who do you think you are little boy?"

"Your worst nightmare." Tony bitterly replies; I can hardly believe that he is standing up for me, protecting me, and yet he has only known me for a few days. I know immediately that somehow I have made a friend for life.

"Oh, you have no idea who you are dealing with." My Uncle says with a smile.

"And neither do you." Tony points out.

"You think so much of yourself little boy."

"Well at least I'm not trying to make myself seem superior because of my age." Tony says and I can't help but smile, "Calling me 'little boy' does not make me a small threat, I makes me a bigger one."

"And how does that work little boy." My Uncle snarls.

"Because I know how to play this game." He replies with a grin.

"Why don't you go home to Mummy, I am sure she would play with you."

"And that is where I have the upper hand." Tony replies, and quickly squeezes my hand, letting me know that something is coming.

"And how may I ask, do you have the upper hand little boy?"

"I've been listening to this conversation." He replies kicking him so he falls to the floor. "RUN!" he yells and pulls me out of the alleyway.

"There will be more of them." I tell him as we pick up speed.

"Sounds fun!" Tony mutters ad we continue to run, "You know, now might not be the best time to tell you this; but you're really good at running." He adds with a laugh.

"Thanks!" I smile "But I think we've got something bigger on our hands at the moment." I reply pointing out the men chasing after us.

"Just a little bit." He jokes "What did you do anyway?"

"Now's not the best time." I remind him.

"Is there ever a good time?"

"There are better ones than this." I point out. He grabs my hand steering me in another direction.

"Just promise me that you'll tell me."

"I promise." We continue to run, for how long I don't know, but my legs are burning again and I have to ignore it.

"Great!" He mutters.

"What?"

"They've got guns."

"This just gets better and better." We keep on running trying to put more distance between us, but we are only fourteen and they are adults with guns.

"Keep low." Tony instructs "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Tony yells as one of the men raises his gun.

"I didn't think they were that close!" I gasp as a bullet hits the wall behind me, spraying dust everywhere.

"They must have snuck up on us." Tony says as he yanks me in another direction. We end up running faster than we ever have before, trying to escape. A white van swerves and stops in beside us, Tony and I keep on running, unsure of what they want, but the van continues to drive along with us and suddenly the door slides open revealing a man and a woman, who look like they are in their late twenties to early thirties, completely dressed in black.

"Come on!" The man shouts.

"Who are you?" I yell in response and suddenly bullets are flying from everywhere at the van.

"There is no time to explain." The woman replies.

"How can we trust you?" Tony asks.

"I guess you'll just have to take a chance." The man replies. The possibilities of what could happen to us rush through my mine but in the end, I decide to risk it and jump into the moving van, Tony following seconds behind. The door quickly slides shut and the driver accelerates away from the gunmen.

"Who are you?" Tony asks as soon as he has regained his breath.

"That's … um … confidential." The woman responds looking at her partner for a response.

"Are you kidding me? We were being shot at, told to get in the van, and all you're going to say is that it's CONFIDENTIAL!" Tony pretty much yells in disbelief.

"Tony." I say squeezing his hand in an attempt to calm him down, "S'not going to help."

"Fine." Tony mutters in response, keeping hold of my hand.

"What are your names?" I ask.

"I'm Mathew," The man responds "but most people just call me Matt"

"And I'm Julia." The woman continues.

"And you know who we are right?" I ask trying to worm more information out of them, they look at each other silently asking if it would be ok to respond, in the end they see no massive problem in it and continue;

"Your birth name is Alexis Ellie May Graham, but you have used lots of aliases in the past, which makes it hard to keep an eye on you." says Julia.

"You've been watching me?" I interrupt her.

"We are not at liberty to say." Julia replies.

"Were you or were you not watching me?" I ask but this time with more force.

"Yes… but we were making sure that you were not in serious danger." Matt responds.

"What do you know about me?" Tony asks bringing the attention on himself.

"Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Junior, son of Anthony DiNozzo senior and Evangeline Victoria Paddington, your birthday is in three months, you are an only child, your mother died when you were eight, since then you have been placed into many different boarding schools and just over two years ago your father cut you off from the family fortune, you have been on the streets for three months." Julia replies as if she is reading from a fact file, and Tony just nods. I look at him; trying to gauge his hidden reaction, when his eyes meet mine I know that they have only brushed the surface on his life.

"What do you want with us?" I ask trying to keep them from announcing my past; I would rather tell Tony in my own time then have them spring it on him.

"It's not really what you can do for us, but what we can do for you." Matt replies.

"Is that all you are going to say?" I ask and Matt nods.

"That is all we can tell you until we arrive." He adds.

"And where are we going?" Tony asks.

"You will see…" Julia responds with an air of mystery in her voice.

"Oh, great." Tony and I mutter at the same time causing smiles to form on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so as always reviews are greatly appreciated, and I would still love to know what people think of Alexis =)<strong>


	4. UPDATE

**Ok guys I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but I've been focusing on my German GCSE recently, so my writing has been put on the back burner, but now that I have a week off school so I have decided to continue writing =)**

**But then this brings me to my latest problem, I am not very pleased with how the story has been written, so I am going to replace each chapter with one that I deem better and I hope that you will agree with me.**

**Since I have already written part of chapter 4 already you might as well read it:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

When we arrive they lead us into an ordinary looking building, and guide us through a maze of rooms with various different forms of security.

"What is this place?" I ask as I examine the pure white room we have just been lead into.

"You'll see." They reply with an air of mystery. Suddenly the small room starts to shake.

"What's going on?" Tony asks sounding as confused as I am, causing Julia and Matt to smile and share a knowing look, just as they turn their gaze back to us the floor drops, and we are whizzing down into the unknown. Suddenly we stop and what we thought was a wall opens revealing some kind of secret government looking base. Tony and I just stand there gobsmacked, amazed by all the technology and completely confused about everything.

"What is this place?" I finally manage to say.

"We like to call the Institution." Julia replies as she leads us through a pair of double door into a long corridor lined with doors.

"An institution for what exactly?" Tony asks

"It all depends on who is here."Matt replies, mysteriously.

"What do you mean by that?" Tony asks starting to get a little bit frustrated.

"He means that in your cases you will be taught how to defend yourselves." Julia replies with a sigh.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Because you two have rare abilities." She continues "And no before you ask not the super power you see in comic books."

"Oh." Tony sighs slightly disappointed, "Then what are they?"

"That's for you to figure out." Julia replies.

"So helpful." I mutter under my breath, but Matt hears me and lets out a small laugh.

"I thought you would know by now that life isn't simple." Matt smirks

"Why should we even stay here?" I ask, ignoring Matt's comment.

"What do you have to lose?" says an unknown voice.

"Oh Mr Smith, we were just on our way to your office."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so what you know now is that they have been taken to some kind of secret underground government headquarters, where they will be 'trained to defend themselves', and I think you can kind of guess who their enemies are… now I'm going to stop my rambling (if that makes sense) and get to the point:<strong>

**I want to include you readers in this story as much as possible, and I have seen in other stories that the authors have asked the readers if they would like to invent a character to put in their story. I think this is quite a good idea so I am inviting you to do the same, if you would like to do this please leave a review which includes this information;**

**Name:**

**Age: (preferably between 10 and 18)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Talents/Skills: e.g. linguist, martial arts, sport**

**Weakness:**

**Traits/Personality: e.g. funny, cheerful, moody, brave and unpredictable**

**Friend/Enemy: (is a friend/enemy of Alexis/Tony)**

**And any other information you deem necessary =) I look forward to bringing your characters to life (even if they are random)**


	5. Chapter  5

**Hi guys, sorry for this taking a while but I hope you think this rewrite is an improvement.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own NCIS or any copy writes for it, but I can dream.**

* * *

><p>..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..<p>

Chapter One:

The open sky cries down upon me, soaking me to the bone. I ignore it. My legs burn in pain, but I keep on running, I can't go back. I don't know where I am, but it's dark and cold, I'm petrified that they will find me. I'm taking the streets at random in the hope that they will not be able to follow me, but I am being gnawed away from the inside, by the doubt reminding me that there is no escape. Cause they are the daemons who haunt my dreams and are leaving me no choice but to run. I've spent so much of my life running that it has become second nature, and I know that I can never stop. I've always wished for a normal life, but from an early age I learnt the cruelty of the world and that danger is around every corner, and the corners will always follow me everywhere I go. I'm running faster than I ever have before, trying to run past the pain, but I accept it as a punishment, though I am unsure what I have done wrong. My mother left me a mission; to stay alive.

I run into another side street trying to stay hidden. I trip and fall on what I presume is some bin bags, but then I hear a small moan of pain and I know that I am not alone. I feel myself tense ready to run but I resist the urge, curious as to why my gut is telling that there is no danger.

"Who's there?" I call out into the darkness

"Might have to ask you the same question." The voice responds with slight sarcasm, throwing me for a second.

"Show yourself." I manage to stutter.

"Yeah, yeah, just move your foot." The voice replies this time sounding slightly annoyed. As I analyse their voice I quick come to the conclusion that I am talking to a man no more than sixteen years of age.

"Why?" I ask cautiously, unsure if I can trust him.

"You're standing on my jacket."

"Oh sorry." I babble and take a couple of steps back.

"Thanks Newbie."

"Newbie?"

"You're obviously new to the world of the streets." He explains.

"Why would you think that?"

"You apologised."

"And?"

"It's rare for people normally, but for those who live on the streets it's nonexistent."He replies and I can hear his smile in his voice.

"Perhaps I have manners." I respond with a slight grin.

"I doubt that." The voice replies as he finally stands up and I presume he puts on his jacket. When he walks closer I notice that he is reasonably tall, possibly fifteen; sixteen at the most. He has wild brown hair, which he has long since given up trying to tame, compliments his fair skin. I know immediately that most girls would find him attractive, when he quickly pushes his hair away from his hidden eyes. As I gaze into them I am amazed by their complexity as they harness no prominent colour, yet they are filled with such life and amusement that I cannot even begin to comprehend.

"Who are you?" I ask more boldly than I feel.

"Does it matter?" he asks with another smirk

"To me it does."

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo." He replies with a broader grin "But I tend to go by Tony".

"Italian." My mouth sharply points out before I have a chance to stop it. "You don't look Italian." I state quite bluntly causing him to let out a light laugh.

"And you don't look like a know it all." He remarks.

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"I agree with you there." He mutters his voice turning more serious. "So what are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Touché." I remark with a short smile and we stay silent for a few endless minutes observing each other.

"You're not going to tell me." He finally concludes with a smile.

"You're good." I reply to which he shrugs.

"Takes a runner to know a runner."

"What are you running from?"

"Uh huh" he waves his finger in a mock scolding action "I'm not telling you any more until I at least know your name." he teases with a grin, I shake my head at him in slight amusement and disbelief, unsure why I am still here talking to him but then again I do not want to leave.

"Alexis." I reply after a few minutes matching his grin "But I tend not to tell anyone."

"Very well Alexis, do you have a surname?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Perhaps" I reply with a shrug.

"Helpful." He grins at me and I feel a strange sensation build up in my chest. "Do you make a habit of running?" he asks, and I can tell that he is trying to suss me out.

"If I need to."

"Why?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?" I ask in a slightly agitated voice.

"If you want." He shrugs.

"We'll your hardly participating." I remark slightly too cold for my own liking.

"Yeah, but my life's no fun." He replies shrugging off my sudden change of mood.

"What makes you think my life's any better?" I ask looking into his hazel eyes and once the contact is made, I can't bear too look away even when I notice that he is starting to read them as if they were the pages of a book, and I don't stop him because there is a part of me which wants him to know the secrets I am forced to keep.

"It's not at the moment, but it was, and it will be again." Tony replies after a couple of seconds.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm gonna make it happen." He grins lifting the sullen mood "Come on!" he beckons as he starts to leave the alleyway.

"Where are we going?"

"I know a little place." He says not giving anything away. I sigh in response; my brain is screaming at me not to go, but my heart tells me to follow him and enjoy the happiness he seems to bring, for once I choose my heart and I quickly walk over to join him.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I really hope you think that this is an improvement, because the reader's opinion always matters. So any way the offer still stands for any readers to create a character for this story and I look forward to bringing them to life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, here is the new version of chapter two. I'm not an expert on anything to do with architecture, so I am sorry if I get it wrong.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own NCIS or any copy writes for it, but I can still dream.**

* * *

><p>..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..<p>

Chapter Two:

I study the gray building in front of us; I quickly come to the conclusion that it is some kind of community centre. It's defiantly not new, I can tell that by the grime on the concrete walls, but I can tell that it's not that old because of the box style of the building.

"What exactly is this place?" I ask pretending that I don't have a clue.

"It's a soup kitchen." He responds with a knowing grin.

"And why did you bring me here?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on." He sighs and takes my hand, leading me inside the building. Inside there is a large hall with off-white walls and blue-gray tiles, Tony leads me through a maze of chairs and tables full of homeless people of all ages, until we finally reach the make shift kitchen on the left-hand side.

"I still don't understand." I moan playing my confusion up dramatically, I can tell that he knows what I'm doing, but he doesn't admit it and continues to play along.

"I thought you might be hungry." He admits with a shrug and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks." I mutter, this time not pretending and I feel my cheeks start to burn. He ignores it to my relief and leads me over to the back of the queue.

"Thanks." I mutter again once we are seated with bowls of soup and cups of tea.

"No prob." He responds with a smile that makes me blush again.

"So perhaps it's time for the twenty questions?"

"Lady's first." He says with a childish grin.

"How old are you Tony?"

"Fifteen."

"Why and how long have you been on the streets?"

"That's two questions." He grumbles.

"Just answer it!" I exclaim in annoyance.

"My dad kicked me out the house a couple of months back … we did not exactly see eye to eye on most things after… well… my…um…" He stutters uncomfortably

"Yeah, my dad has defiantly not been the best role model." I interrupt him, saving him in from any further explanation.

"Why what did he do?" Tony asks, making it my turn to become uncomfortable.

"It's…um…complicated." I mutter avoiding his eyes.

"So how old are you exactly, you never said." He asks quickly changing the subject.

"Fourteen, fifteen next May." I reply glad of the quick change of topic. We sit there in silence, hardly eating, trying to think of something to stop the awkwardness. Eventually I give up with a sigh, and just ask him the question that keeps on bugging me.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurt out.

"I um… thought that you would … um…" he trails off.

"What did you think?" I spurt out before I realise how tactless I sound.

"I thought that you might need a break." He mutters.

"You don't know anything about my life." I respond getting quite defensive.

"It's not hard to guess."

"Tell me." I whisper, the anger gone from my voice.

"Everything used to be happy-clappy, then suddenly everything came crashing down on you, and you can't stop getting hurt. You're obviously fed up with it all, and you've decided that running is the best option, even though it will cause more problems when you have to go back."

"I'm not going back."

"I don't blame you." I lift my gaze so that our eyes are level "There is more isn't there."

"It's complicated." I murmur, hoping that it is a good enough explanation. To my relief he accepts it and continues to eat his tomato soup

"But seriously, why are you helping me?" I ask after a few more minutes of silence.

"I'm giving you the break that no-one gave me." He admits with a sigh.

We stay silent and finish the rest of our meal, not sure if we can trust our mouths with anymore words.

"What now?" I finally ask when we have returned our cups and bowls.

"We find somewhere safe for the night." He tells me and leads the way out the building.

"Is anywhere safe?" I ask with slight sarcasm earning me a grin.

"Depends on who you are hiding from." He replies. "But this place should do for the night." He grins as he points inside a dark alleyway.

"Fine." I sigh and follow him in. We sit down behind some empty dustbins for shelter and to remain hidden. I pull my thin jacket closer to my body, trying to get warm. Tony notices and starts to remove his jacket. As soon as I notice I protest but he shrugs it off and continues anyway.

"Thank you." I smile when he places it over me, already warm from when he was wearing it. I pull it closer and I can smell his scent, it's kind of musty but I like it and I instinctively bring it closer.

When I wake up it is still dark. My position has moved and I am surprised to find my head on his shoulder and his arm draped around my waist pulling me closer to him, but I make no move to remove it; I feel strangely safe, and I want this sensation to last forever. I close my eyes and drift back off to sleep.

Then next time I wake up it is still dark, but something is wrong, I can feel it. I look over at Tony, he's sensed it too and his eyes are darting around the place looking for any sign of danger.

"Can you see anything?" I whisper as quietly as I can. He quickly shakes his head and brings his finger to his lips, signalling for me to stay quiet. We wait for what seems like hours as the noise in the alleyway dies down and we are left in silence. Once we are both sure that whoever it was is gone, we emerge from behind the dustbins.

"We should move." He tells me and I nod in agreement.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, but we've got to get away from here and fast. We don't want to be here if they come back." He takes my hand again and I feel it start to tingle in his warmth.

"Thanks for giving me your jacket." I say handing it back over to him.

"I would not have been much of a gentleman if I'd have let you freeze." He says with a shrug.

"So you think of yourself as a gentleman?" I tease.

"No … I was just… Oh never mind." He mutters and his cheeks blush slightly out of embarrassment. "Come on." He says leading the way.

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno, we'll decide that when we get there."He says with a slight laugh and I can't help but join in. After a few minutes we start running, gathering distance quickly from the alleyway in which we slept in, and somewhere along the line we joined hands.

But unknown to us we are being watched… by more than one person…

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I hope you guys like it, I added more information as you can probably tell; I noticed when I read through the original that I never properly introduced Alexis and Tony to each other, so I thought I might put it in this chapter. Tell me what you think =)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, here is the new version of chapter three. I don't know anything about gun fights, so just bare with me on this. Oh and you may have noticed that I changed the summery, I personally think it sets the scene better with the year the met and all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any copy writes for it.**

* * *

><p>..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..<p>

Chapter 3:

It is still dark when we stop running and my legs feel a bit like jelly, but I continued to ignore it and examine my surroundings.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Tony asks

"I was hoping you did." I reply with slightly uneven breathing.

"Come on let's find somewhere to stay for the night." He says and starts walking in a random direction.

"Hey wait up!" I moan as I have to run to catch up with him. "You know that was really mean!" I complain, he smiles in response and I just roll my eyes.

"So much for being a gentleman."

"It comes and goes." He says with a shrug.

"Perhaps it should be going." I freeze as shivers run down my spine; it can't be him they can't have found me. "Aren't you going to even look at me?" he asks in a sinister voice. I feel Tony slide his hand through mine, letting me know that he is ready to run or stay depending on my actions. I take a deep breath considering all the likely outcomes, and I know that none of them are good. So I turn around to face the man who has brought me so much pain.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly

"Now, now that is no way to talk to your Uncle." He scolds.

"The only relationship we have is by blood." I spat in response.

"Now come on Alexis, you know it's more than that." He says and moves forward to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I shiver in response.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tony snaps and pulls me behind him.

"What are you going to do about it little boy?" My Uncle teases "You know Alexis; your father will not be please by the company you keep."

"Then why don't you just leave me alone?" I yell.

"Ahh, but Alexis you are far too valuable for that." He says moving closer to me again.

"I said leave her alone." Tony says more forcefully this time and I notice my Uncle hesitate slightly.

"Who do you think you are little boy?"

"Your worst nightmare." Tony bitterly replies; I can hardly believe that he is standing up for me, protecting me, and yet he has only known me for less than a day, when he could run and save himself from what I know is bound to happen.

"Oh, you have no idea who you are dealing with." My Uncle says with a smile.

"And neither do you." Tony points out.

"You think so much of yourself little boy."

"Well at least I'm not trying to make myself seem superior because of my age." Tony says and I can't help but smile, "Calling me 'little boy' does not make me a small threat, it makes me a bigger one."

"And how does that work little boy." My Uncle snarls.

"Because I it means that you are naïve enough to think that you are better because you are older." He replies with a grin.

"Who do you think you are?" My Uncle hisses out of annoyance.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo, and as I said before I am your worst nightmare."

Tony replies and kicks him so he falls to the floor. "RUN!" he yells and pulls me out of the alleyway.

"There will be more of them." I tell him as we pick up speed.

"GREAT!" Tony mutters and we continue to run, "You know, now might not be the best time to tell you this; but you're really good at running." He adds with a laugh.

"Thanks!" I smile but it's short lived "I think we've got something bigger on our hands." I reply pointing out the men chasing after us.

"Just a little bit." He jokes "What did you do anyway?"

"I told you that it was complicated, and now really is not the best time." I remind him.

"Is there ever a good time?"

"There are better ones than this." I point out as he grabs my hand steering me in another direction.

"Just promise me that you'll tell me."

"I promise." We continue to run, for how long I don't know, but my legs are burning again and I have to ignore it.

"Great!" He mutters.

"What?"

"They've got guns!"

"This just gets better and better." We keep on running trying to put more distance between us.

"Keep low." Tony instructs "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Tony yells as one of the men raises his gun.

"I didn't think they were that close!" I gasp as a bullet hits the wall behind me, spraying dust everywhere.

"They must have snuck up on us." Tony says as he yanks me in another direction. We end up running faster than we ever have before, trying to escape. A white van swerves and stops in beside us, Tony and I keep on running, unsure of what they want, but the van continues to drive along with us and suddenly the door slides open revealing a man and a woman, who look like they are in their late twenties, completely dressed in black.

"Come on!" The man shouts.

"Who are you?" I yell in response and suddenly bullets are flying from everywhere.

"There is no time to explain." The woman replies.

"How can we trust you?" Tony asks.

"I guess you'll just have to take a chance." The man responds. The possibilities of what could happen to us rush through my mine but in the end, I decide to risk it and jump into the moving van, Tony following seconds behind. The door quickly slides shut and the driver accelerates away from the gunmen.

"Who are you?" Tony asks as soon as he has regained his breath.

"That's … um … confidential." The woman responds looking at her partner for a response.

"Are you kidding me? We were being shot at, told to get in the van, and all you're going to say is that it's CONFIDENTIAL!" Tony pretty much yells in disbelief.

"Tony." I say squeezing his hand in an attempt to calm him down, "S'not going to help."

"Fine." Tony mutters in response, keeping hold of my hand.

"What are your names?" I ask.

"Confidential." The man starts to mutter, but I send him a glare and he quickly corrects himself, "I'm Mathew," The man continues "but most people just call me Matt"

"And I'm Julia." The woman continues, looking slightly disappointed at her partner.

"And you know who we are right?" I ask trying to worm more information out of them, they look at each other silently asking if it would be ok to respond, in the end they see no massive problem in it and continue;

"Your birth name is Alexis Ellie May Lucchese, but you have used lots of aliases in the past, which makes it hard to keep an eye on you." says Julia.

"You've been watching me?" I interrupt her.

"We are not at liberty to say." Julia replies.

"Were you or were you not watching me?" I ask but this time with more force.

"Yes… but we were making sure that you were not in serious danger." Matt responds.

"I'm always in danger you know who my family is right?"

"What do you know about me?" Tony asks bringing the attention on himself.

"Anthony Daniel DiNozzo Junior, no aliases but you are hard to keep track of" Julia replies causing Tony to smirk.

"What do you want with us?" I ask.

"It's not really what you can do for us, but what we can do for you." Matt replies.

"Is that all you are going to say?" I ask and Matt nods.

"That is all we can tell you until we arrive." He adds.

"And where are we going?" Tony asks.

"You will see…" Julia responds with an air of mystery in her voice.

"Oh, great." Tony and I mutter at the same time causing brief smiles to form on our faces.

**Meanwhile somewhere in New York…**

"Brother, we were too late; they were there when we arrived." Alexis's Uncle informs him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have lost my daughter to some American buffoons?" The man yells angrily back.

"No, she is with one of us."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a boy, his name was Anthony DiNozzo."

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if anyone is wondering you pronounce Alexis' surname Lou-kay-zee.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
